Samantha Bainsbury and the wizarding world
by Ravenclawgirl11
Summary: "I am Minerva Mcgonagall from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I assume by your expression that Samantha hasn't told you I was coming." Samantha Bainsbury is a muggle born witch. Read about her trials at Hogwarts, she will make new friends and learn new wonders about the wizarding world. (Set in Harry's first year). (All rights to JK Rowling).
1. Chapter 1

"Samantha!" Yelled a voice. I looked up from my book. "Yes Mum?" I say. "The post is here!" I get up from my bed, and rush down the stairs, anxious to get back to my reading my 2nd hand copy of _Little Women_. I open the front door. A rush of warm air blows into my face, the sky is a deep blue. Then I see something very odd. A brown owl is flying up over the trees. I cock my head in confusion, aren't owls nocturnal?

Still pondering this, I bend down and pick up the small pile of letters. There are multiple bills, a letter from my Aunt, a postcard from my friend Vicky: who's on holiday visiting her relatives in Italy; and a letter addressed to me. On the envelope it says: "Miss Samantha Bainsbury, The front door, Number 11, Watercross street, Evanstown."

Curiously, I put the letter in my pocket. Dumping the other letters on the table, but taking Viki's from the pile, I grab some toast and head back to my room. I open the letter from the unknown person first. It read:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Bainsbury,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Since you are a muggleborn, a witch or wizard will come on the 7th of July to give you further details. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July, Term begins on the 1st of September.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress."

It was a prank. It had to be a prank. It was must be like those spam letters Mum always complains about. But then I think of the owl that I saw flying up over the trees. " _We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July"_. Could it be a connection? I decide not to tell Mum just yet, she is going through too much stress with her failing business, this letter would just make it all worse.

Looking around my small bedroom, I analyse all the possible hiding places. My room is mediumly tidy, with assorted Jumpers and 2nd hand books lying around the place. We always struggle for Money, our family. Ever Since my Father passed away when I was seven, my Mum had had to support me and my three siblings, Nina, Tessa, and Ben. The house we were living in was rather shabby, but I secretly loved it. Nina always complained about how small it was, but seeing as she was very pretty and popular, she was probably used to seeing her friend's glamorous manchines whenever they had play dates. But Tess and Ben never complained.

I decide to stow the letter in a small gap between the shelf and the wall. This is where I put all my stuff that I don't want wrecked by my siblings. Nina never goes poking around in there because she is convinced there are creepy crawlies. Tessa, although persistent in her investigations, has an agreement with me that if she leaves my stuff alone, I'll leave her crush on the boy next door alone. And Ben will only look in the most obvious places before giving up completely.

Why I love this house so much, is that it is the first place that I can have a room of my _own._ I am definitely not one of those people who want everything to themselves. _Like Nina._ I love my siblings, but I do need a place to be with only myself.

Then a thought hits me, "P _lease find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment."_ I quickly take out the letter from it's hiding place and take the list out of the envelope.

" **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAFT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **Three sets of plain work** **robes** **(black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (** **dragon** **hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells**_ _**(Grade 1)**_

 **by** **Miranda Goshawk**

 _ **A History of Magic**_

 _ **by**_ _ **Bathilda Bagshot**_

 _ **Magical Theory**_

 _ **by**_ _ **Adalbert Waffling**_

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

 _ **by**_ _ **Emeric Switch**_

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

 _ **by**_ _ **Phyllida Spore**_

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_

 _ **by**_ _ **Arsenius Jigger**_

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

 _ **by**_ _ **Newt Scamander**_

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

 _ **by**_ _ **Quentin Trimble**_

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1** **wand**

 **1** **cauldron** **(pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1** **telescope**

 **1 set** **brass scales**

 **Students may also bring, if they desire, an** **owl** **OR a** **cat** **OR a** **toad** **.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN** **BROOMSTICK**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus."**

I raised my eyebrows as I quickly scanned the list of equipment. Doubt stole over me, if this was spam, they had taken a lot of time to think of all of this. Why would someone send this sort of scam letter? Could it be, true….

I fling myself on the bed, still holding the letter. Surely not! I had been so sure it had been fake when I had read the letter, but after looking at the list I am now not so sure now. Me, a witch? I think hard. Has there ever been any strange signs in my life, hinting that I wasn't normal. No.

 _Yes!_

*Flashback*

 _Charlotte and Miranda cornered me outside the classroom._

" _You think you're so great, don't you? With Miss Lindsay fawning all over you for your, what was it? 'Extremely deep and thoughtful' essay." sneered Charlotte._

 _Miranda cackled. "Ha ha! What a load of garbage! You're just a stupid nerd, who has mousy hair and 2nd hand everything!"_

 _As she said this she pulled my hair and kicked my shabby, trousered leg. "Well this is what we think of your essay!" Said Charlotte._

 _Before I could do anything she had snatched it from my hand, thrown on the ground and had stomped on it. "No, no, STOP!" I had yelled, lunging forwards. But Miranda and grabbed it, torn it into pieces and had thrown it in the bin._

 _They had laughed and then ran away. I yelled curses at them, then, my anger burning out, I had started to cry bitterly. Sobbing all the way back to the flat, I had done my homework and gone to bed with tears on my cheeks._

 _But then when I had woken up the next morning, I had looked at my bedside table. There was the Essay! Unharmed and looking just as it had done before Charlotte and Miranda had gotten it."_

This memory flashed across my mind like a strike of lightning. I had been 9 years old when this had happened, living in an old flat in London with my family at the time. I had been mind boggled by this event, but I had eventually put it out of my head, assuming it was just some sort of strange miracle.

But other things like this had happened before. When I was five, and still been wealthy at the time with my Dad alive. It had been picture day, I had gone to school in a lovely white dress, then had accidentally spilled orange juice all over it at lunchtime. As a Teacher had rushed over to wipe it off, it had immediately started to fade, before she could even touch it with the cleaning liquid. There have been a lot more odd incidents like this before. But I always just thought of them as small phenomenons or coincidences.

But now they all seem connected. Could this mean I'm a witch? I faintly notice I am still standing in the same place and staring at the same spot in the letter. I shake myself mentally, then slip the piece of parchment back into the envelope and put it in the hiding place again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Guys. I hope you like the story. Just Taking the chance to say all the rights belong to JK Rowling, the only characters I own are Samantha and any other OCs._

That night, after a dinner with my siblings (my Mum is still on the phone), I go to bed exhausted and still thinking hard. Should I tell my Mum or not? For the rest of the night-time I lie awake thinking everything over, before eventually drifting into an uneasy sleep.

I groan and stretch, blinking blearily at the blinding sunlight. I can hear my Mum downstairs, already on the phone again. I don't think she got to bed until 11 last night, she must be so tired. With this thought in my mind I decide to make her and my siblings breakfast. I pull of my pajamas, get on a knitted light blue jumper and jeans, pull my hair into a bun, then rush down stairs. I make my way into the kitchen where Mum is sitting at the small table. Her brown hair, which is styled into a bob, seems to be drooping, there are shadows under her eyes and she is still in her pajamas. Her voice sounds weary as she negotiates with the man on the line. But she gives me a smile as I walk past her.

I glance down and see a newspaper on the table. Something catches my eye but I can't quite think why it does. It's the date. **Sunday 7th July.** Why does that strike me as important? And why does it give me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach? Feeling faintly worried, I get out the frying pan and start making breakfast. Hopefully Bacon and eggs, a special treat as we usually have to make do with stale cereal, will make Mum feel a little better. A few minutes later, Nina, Tessa and Ben, still in their pajamas like Mum, come down the stairs, attracted by the mouth watering smell.

"Why are we having yummy things for breakfast Sammy" yawned Tess.

"Ya, aren't we meant to _save_ this sort of food for special occasions?!" said Nina, a faint smirk on her face. I do my best not to glare at her. Here she is acting like a know it all, when I go and buy the food with the little money we have, I make the meals, I know probably quite a bit more about this sort of thing than her. But Nina is kind of right.

"I know Nina, but this is kind of a special occasion. We're trying to make Mum feel better." I whisper.

I serve breakfast and we all eat hungrily, this is really quite a treat for us. Mum does look a notch happier after she's finished hers. "Thank you Sam." she smiles wearily at me. "You've been so responsible these last few days, I promise once I get my trainwreck of a business fixed I'll be a better Mum to you and the others."

"You _are_ a good Mum!" I say, hugging her. "Don't worry. Me, Nina, Tess and Ben are fine. You just try your best with this deal." I hand her the phone so she can call the man again.

I spend the rest of the morning doing the daily chores, not that I can get this house spotless, but it does need to be habitable for human beings. The date thing is still bothering me, but _why?_ I try to get my brain to think of something else as I am cleaning the dishes. But all that comes to my mind is the letter. Then it hits me. " _Since you are a muggleborn, a witch or wizard will come on the 7th of July to give you further details."_ The 7th of July?! That's today! As fast as I can I finish cleaning the dishes, then bolt up the stairs to my room and grab the letter. I read through it again to check that my memory is correct. Yes, it is. According to the may or may not be true letter, a witch or wizard, (or a lunatic if this is spam), is coming to my house today!

I have to find Mum before it's too late.

When I go down stairs, I find her in our cramped living room, sitting on the couch with some coffee and a magazine. I rush and gasp "Mum, there's something I have to show you!"

Mum looks faintly surprised and says "That's fine darling, what is it?"

But before I can move another inch, the doorbell rings. Oh please no. Please let it not be who I think it could be. "Mum wait! Before you answer the door, you have to see this!"

"Darling, I'll only be a moment, can't you just wait?" says Mum, getting up and walking towards the front door. No matter how much I beg her, she won't look at the letter. I have no choice but to follow her.

My Mum opens the door. Standing there is a severe looking woman with greying black hair pulled into a tight bun and wearing a green kind of robe. "Good Afternoon." she said in a matter of fact voice. "I am Minerva Mcgonagall from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I assume by your expression that Samantha hasn't informed you about my coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Samantha is a new sort of character for me. I hope I'm writing her okay. I know her pretty well in my head though. She is smart, quite kind, I suppose she will show her brave side in certain situations, and she is very loyal to her family. She has grown into rather an amazing sort of girl through hard times. I think when she goes to hogwarts, I'll put her in Hufflepuff. What do you guys think? All rights to the amazing JK Rowling!_

I think my Mum is having an asthma attack. Not that she has asthma, but the situation is making her breathing very shallow. I would _have_ just shoved the letter into Mum's hand and said "Read this, it will explain everything." But I was going through something similar to her. I stood, rooted to the spot, my face probably very pale, and my hazel brown eyes were staring at this visitor like she had sprouted another head or something.

The lady looked at the pair of us for a moment, then nodded like she could see that my limbs were momentarily frozen, then she pushed past both of us and said "When you two have retained the ability of walking, you can show me to your living room." Mum looked like she was about to faint. She was opening and closing her mouth like my first and last ever pet, a goldfish. "Bu- Bu" she gasped. I saw she was swaying slightly on the spot. I immediately leapt into action and grabbed her shoulder and steadied her. "U-um, the sitting room is just in here, erm, well it's really the kitchen but…". Miss Mcgonagall just nodded again and walked to where I had directed her.

I carefully guided Mum into a chair at the dining table. She was shaking and staring at Professor Mcgonagall. Finally, when I had sat down she managed to stutter "I-I don't understand, what is this?" I quickly handed Mum the letter and said "Please, just read this, it will make it a little more understandable." Mum, who was a fast reader like me, scanned the down the letter quickly. She got even paler after every line. "Wizard school?" "I'm so sorry Mum, I got it in the post yesterday…" I started, then paused, how could I explain? "I just, I didn't show it to you because you were under so much stress. I don't know if they're pranking us or not." I indicated to Professor Mcgonagall on the word "they're".

"Is this some sort of trick? H-How dare you, you, psycho! How dare you send my daughter this prank letter, then come into my home with this fake identity! Just- just get out!" some of the fire was coming back into my Mum. She had now stood up and was glaring at Professor Mcgonagall.

"It is not a prank, although how preposterous it seems. You're daughter does have magical powers. There are many children and adults like her, and we live all over the world. But we keep ourselves secret from normal people. My identity is not fake, the last time I checked I was definitely Minerva Mcgonagall." She said in a crisp tone, not seeming at all shocked.

"My-Daughter-is-not-a-witch!" shrieked Mum. Nina, followed by Tess and Ben all burst into the room, looking alarmed at all the noise. "Mummy! Why are you shouting at the lady!" asked Ben, wide eyed. "Because she's scary, that's why, Mummy doesn't like her stern expression." Tess informed Ben wisley. I quickly got up and said "Nina, Tess, Ben, go play. It's okay, Mum's just got a visitor from… er… school!" I fibbed. "But that doesn't look like any of our teachers!" said Nina quizzically. "She's on the board of trustees, now go! Their discussing my education." With that I pushed out of the door and shut. Mum had fallen silent with anger.

"Your daughter is a witch Miss Burnett, as well as a quick thinker. She is what is called a 'Muggleborn', a witch born into a non-magical family."

"Prove it!" Mum demanded. And with that, Professor Mcgonagall drew out some kind of stick and waved it. And the forgotten NewsPaper on the table was changed into a rabbit. "Now, I believe we have some things to discuss." she said without looking at Mum as she fell into her chair, cleanly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't worry, Professor Mcgonagall revives Samantha's Mum. And although the Professor doesn't seem very explanative in this chapter, she does have a long talk with Samantha's Mum after she's calmed down. I suppose Professor Mcgonagall was so quick to whip out her wand because she just wanted Miss Burnett to believe her. The next chapter is set in Diagon Alley, it is a short trip to London because Samantha lives about 30 minutes from there. Then I will write a chapter on Samantha dealing with her brother and sister's reactions to her leaving. (JK Rowling owns all her characters and magical settings). This is a short chapter, becauase I didn't have a lot of time to write it._

"Are you sure it's here?" said Mum anxiously. "Yes Mum!" I say, looking straight at the entrance of the pub. The fact that I can see what it really looks like, not her, brings up mixed emotions. Wonder, at the fact that I really am a Witch and Sadness, that it separates me even more from my family. I haven't really broken the news to Tess, Nina and Ben yet. Their all at friends houses for the morning. It feels weird that for once Mum is doing something to benefit my needs. I don't mean that she doesn't take care of me, it's just that I'm so used to taking care of her and my siblings that the idea that I'm going out to buy things specifically for _me_ seems very odd.

"Sam?" says Mum. I immediately realise that I have been staring at the same building for nearly 30 seconds. "Sorry." I say, then take Mum by the hand and lead her into the Leaky Cauldron. "Are you sure Miss Mcgonagall said that I would see it as a broken down building because I'm not magical, because I still think it might be…"

Then she gasped. We had gotten into the leaky cauldron. It was a dark, rather big room, with lot's of tables filled with people in strange robes. A few of them turned to look at us. But they didn't look alarmed, I suppose they're used to Muggleborns and their parents coming into their pub. I uncertainly walk up to a man who I assume is Tom the barman. He was old, bald and didn't have many teeth. "Uh… Excuse me?" I say nervously "Are you Tom?"

The man looks up from the table that he was reading and said "Well 'Ello Loves! Yes I'm Tom, 'Ow can I 'elp 'ya?"

"Well, you see I'm a muggleborn, and this is my Mother. I was wondering if you could show us how to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course, follow me."

The man shuffled towards the back of the pub. It felt a little strange how natural and collected I sounded, when inside everything was squirming with nerves. My Mum was a lot worse of course. She was very pale again and was staring at the Wizards and Witches like they might attack at any moment. We had come out into a cold, stone court yard, there was also a brick wall with a rubbish bin.

Tom slowly walked to the rubbish bin and I felt very bemused. Then he tapped all the bricks in the wall in an anticlockwise order. My Mum looked even more startled, clearly thinking the man was insane. Then, to my amazement, all the bricks in the wall rolled backward, creating a huge hole. Soon it was big enough for a group of people to fit through. "Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Tom. My Mum thanked him, and we stepped into the street.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my whole life. There were shops everywhere. With Witches and Wizards talking and laughing and buying the strangest things. I saw cauldrons, spell books, telescopes and strange silver objects plus many other things like this everywhere.

Finally, after about a minute, my Mum said "Uh… So where to first?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the short chapter before, but I was in a hurry. This one is longer I think, and Samantha meets some important characters! (All rights to JK Rowling.)_

I have never worn anything like this in my life. I am in **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions** , and Madam Malkin is fitting on my school robes. Although rather comfortable, it does feel weird that I am having clothes specially fitted for me. "I'm just going to get more fabric dear." says Madam Malkin. "I'll be with you in a second deary." I turn my head and notice for the first time that another girl is standing there, getting robes fitted on her as well. I feel a bit shy, but luckily, she talks first.

"Hello" she says.

"Hi" I smile back nervously. I am not really used to having people my age being openly friendly apart from me best friend Vicky, who I only met this year. Usually the girls my age secretly sneer on my for my 2nd hand clothes, and for working hard in class.

"What's your name?" asks the girl.

"Samantha. Samantha Bainsbury." I say a little nervously.

The girl nods and says "I'm Susan Bones, I would shake your hand, but the situation is a little awkward." She indicates the pins in our arms left by Madam Malkin. I laugh and say "Are you going to Hogwarts?" Stupid question. But Susan doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I'm going to be in my first year. Even though I already know I'm a witch, I was still happy to get my letter. How did you feel?"

"Um… I was surprised. You see me parents are non-magical so…" I don't finish. I hope she doesn't judge me. I have always hated prejudice, after all the things my Mum and siblings had to go through when she became poor. But Susan look any differently at me.

"Oh, you're a muggleborn. I'm actually really interested in your perspective, finding out about us. What's it like?" Susan looks eager and interested.

"Very, very strange." I say openly for the first time. "It's all been just so… weird. But kind of amazing to. But it's worse for my Mum, when Professor Mcgonagall came she fainted with shock when she used magic to prove it to us, and she looked like she was going to have a fit when she saw the goblins at gringotts while we were transferring the money."

We both go into a fit of giggles at the hilarities of my experiences. I feel a stab of guilt for my Mum and I stop laughing suddenly. I have never said anything against her before. Luckily Susan doesn't notice because just at that moment, Madam Malkin comes back. "What are you two giggling at, oh never mind." she smiled.

After two more minutes I have bought the robes. "Bye Susan!" I call to her. "See you at Hogwarts!" she calls back. I smile to myself. But a feeling of unease takes over, a boy with white blonde hair was watching me pay for the robes, and he was particularly watching my Mother's expression of confusion and wonder. As I walk out of the shop, I hear a snide voice that must belong to him his "Mudblood."

"What's next?" says Mum in a dazed sort of voice. This has been quite a trip for her. She has been like this all day. I, on the other hand, have nearly gotten past the feeling of shock and am feeling more happy and excited. These have been my emotions for most of the day, after Gringotts. Even though I had to buy second hand books and cauldrons I am still happy. Especially with my new owl, Europa.

"The Wand store." I say.

This has been what I have been looking forward to the most. Infact I am so excited to get there that I am in a daze and I crash into someone near the entrance. Both Europa and the boy's snowy white owl give alarmed hoots. "Samantha!" says Mum. "Apologise immediately!" I feel very embarrassed. I look at the boy and say "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy is skinny, wearing clothes that are second hand like mine and he has messy black hair, green eyes, and round glasses. "It's fine." he said. He sounds nervous and a bit awkward, like how I did when I met Susan. He also looked kind of in shock, like he was experiencing magic for the first time too. Was he a muggle born? " 'Eu alright 'Arry?" says a gruff friendly voice. I turn to see a giant of a man, with beetle black eyes and dark hair. "Yeah Hagrid I'm fine." he says. He looks at me with a little bit of interest, like he can see the similarities between us as well. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Samantha Bainsbury." I say shyly, "What's yours?"

"Harry Potter." he says, smiling slightly. I smile back.

"Come on Sam, we need to go get your w-wand." says Mum, looking nervously at the man called Hagrid. Harry helps me up and we say goodbye to each other. I look back at him as he walks away.

Then Mum pulls me into the shop.

There is a man with grey hair and silvery, wide eyes. He looks a little strange. "Why hello." he says.

"I-I'm here to buy a wand" I say, feeling a little nervous.

"Yes of course. What's your name?"

"Samantha Bainsbury."

he nods, then gets out a measuring tape, it magically un coils and starts measuring my arms and legs. After a while he says "That will do." and it stops. Then he hands me a wand and says "Try this one, it's Cherry and Unicorn hair, 16 inches." but before I can even give it a wave he snatchs it back. He does the same with the next wand. And the next.

It's like he can't make up his mind. He says a wand has to "chose" me, but I feel nothing as I wave wand after wand. Finally he says, "Willow and Phoenix Tale hair, 15 inches, quite springy, good for charms." The minute my hand touches the wand, I feel a kind of warmth in my arm. I give it a wave, and golden sparks come shooting out of it.

"Very good. Very good indeed Samantha. This wand has chosen you." Ollivander says with a smile.

A few minutes later, we come out of the shop with my newly bought wand.


	6. Chapter 6

_So last chapter Samantha met Susan Bones and Harry Potter and briefly glimpsed Draco Malfoy. I just thought it would be good if I prepared her a little for what it will be like at Hogwarts. She is a bit socially awkward because of past experiences. This chapter is going to be a bit difficult for Samantha because she is going to have to deal with her siblings reactions about her leaving. Please review and comment on what your thoughts are! (All rights to JK Rowling)._

I am busy reading _A History Of Magic_ with Europa chirping happily from her cage. The last week has been very, very weird. Although I'm not allowed to use my wand, I am still obsessing over magic. I have started reading a few of my books, and I am finding it fascinating. I have been spending a lot of my time just letting out my feelings to Europa. Not that she talks back, but she does look at me as if she kind of understands. She is better to talk to than Mum, who is just as stunned as me, and always jumps when I say I'm interested about the ghosts at Hogwarts, or that I wonder if we'll learn anything about dragons. But I understand _why_ she's like this. I have had to deal with the shock quickly, since I have to have my head crammed with information, but Mum still has to get over the fact that her daughter is going to a wizard school.

Then, as I think over this I feel a stab of pain at my siblings reactions. When my Mum explained to them that I was going to a boarding school they were surprised. Then Mum had a talk with Nina and pretty much explained the whole ordeal since she's pretty much old enough to deal with it, she has given a shortened, less detailed explanation to Tess, who although is young, is about smart enough to sort of understand, and she has just told Ben that I am going to boarding school for my "Special Skills".

Ever since those private talks, they have been avoiding me. They look at me as if I am some sort of monster. I can understand why they are shocked. But surely they might ask me about it when they get over the shock, it has been a week. But I decide that they'll have their reasons, and I'm sure they are fully justified.

I am serving our microwaved dinner, and Nina, Tess and Ben aren't saying anything, nor are they looking at me. I feel terrible, I hope they're not scared of me. If that was why they weren't talking to me then I would stay away from them so I can't hurt them in any kind of way.

I am walking towards my room to go to bed, when I hear crying. I turn my head. It's coming from Tess's room. _Keep going, she won't want you to see her._ I think, but I can't stop myself. I gently knocked on her door. The crying is muffled. I open the door and walk in.

"Tess?" I say gently.

More snuffling sounds. "Tess, what's wrong?" I ask, she is usually tough and hardly ever cries, so I wonder what's upsetting her. "Nothing." her voice mumbles.

"Listen." I say and kneel down beside her bed. "I know you might not want me here. I know you don't want anyone to see you like this." Tess hates people seeing her soft side, just like how I hate people seeing me when I am weak, and am not taking proper care of my family.

"You're wrong." she sniffs. "That's the opposite of why we're sad."

"We?" I ask, confused.

She lifts her head. Her freckled cheeks have tear tracks, and her eyes are still watering. "Me, Benny and Nina."

"Why are you sad?" I ask.

"Because you're going and you won't be able to take care of us anymore!" these words come out in a rush and then she breaks down in tears again. I sit there for a moment, then hug her hard.

"You listen to me Tess, because I know you will get exactly what I am saying the most out of everyone. I don't want to leave you, but I have to go to learn magic. I am excited about it, and scared, but I am sad that I won't see you for a while. Very sad." and I look her in the eyes to show her that I am fighting back tears as well. "But it's not as bad as we're making it out to be. I'll see you at christmas, and at the Summer holidays too, I'll write to you every day if you want. And we'll get used to being apart. As for me not being able to take care of you, I don't need to. You'll take care of yourselves."

I take a deep breath "We have been through so much together, and that's made all of you tough. You will definitely cope without me. Mum will get a job, and be able to take care of you more, she's not going to be the same as last time. She's gotten better."

Tess looked doubtful.

"She's not going to run away again." I whisper softly.

Tess nodded. "But you make sure you take care of her, and let her know you love her, like we always have."

"I will." she nodds. "I love _you_ Sam as well."

"I love you to Tess." and we hug. And for the first time in a while, I feel at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

_The last chapter was a sad one. Samantha doesn't literally take care of the family. That's just how the siblings see her as. Ever since her Mother lost her husband, she has been struggling mentally and financially. So Samantha been more a kind of a support than a carer. And not being able to have her around is probably going to take out some of the stability in Miss Bainsbury's life. But like Samantha said, not having her at home is going to help the mother realise she needs to pick herself up. In this chapter, they are going to Kings cross._

 ** _Please leave a comment about your opinion._**

" _What do you mean Platform nine and three quarters?!"_ my Mum gasped.

"Well, that's what Professor Mcgonagall said." I say patiently.

"But how are we supposed to _get_ there?" Mum is sounding panicky now.

I think hard, "I think she said something about running through a barrier, or something."

Mum groaned and covered her face. "I am sick of doing things like this!"

Me, Nina, Mum, Tess and Ben walked through kings cross to Platform 9. I looked around, hoping for some sort of sign on where to go. Then I see a plump, blonde boy with an old lady wearing rather strange clothes, and a hat that looked like it had something like a dead bird. The boy was pushing a trolley with similar contents to hers, but without a screeching owl.

"Be quiet, Europa!" I hiss at her, staring at the boy. "Gran, are you sure?" he was saying nervously.

"Of course I'm sure Neville! It's not going to hurt, all you have to do is run at it and you're through." snapped the old lady.

"But…"

"If you want to get onto platform nine and three quarters, then you have to do it Neville. You just being silly, go on!"

My eyes widen at what she's just said. "Come on Mum!" I say, dragging her to where the boy and his Grandmother are standing. I watch what the boy does. Tentatively he walks forward, then, with a push from his gran, starts running at a brick wall. I watch with narrowed eyes. But instead of crashing into it, he goes straight through. His Grandmother follows suit.

I tap my Mum on the shoulder. "Mum, this is it, this is the barrier we have to run through." My Mum lets out a squeak of terror.

"Are you crazy?" Nina gasps.

"Do we really have to run through that?" whimpers Ben.

"Can I go first?" asks Tess.

I ignore them and just say, "follow me." With an extreme amount of bravery that I didn't know existed within me, I push the trolley and Europa forwards, and run at the looming wall.

"I'm going to crash. I going to crash." I think as I near it. But just like Neville, instead of colliding with it, I go strait through.

I think I can open my eyes now. My jaw drops when I do. There is a small sign saying " **Platform 9¾s."** It is full of adult and children witches and wizards. The kids are pushing trolleys like mine, with hooting owls, yowling cats, or the occasional croaking toad. Beside them there is a huge train, which says "Hogwarts Express."

A moment later, my Mum and siblings come dashing through the barrier. My Mum let's out a cry of relief, and Tess says "Again!" Then they all go quiet when they see the people surrounding them. "Wowy." whispers Ben.

After a moment I manage to say "Come on." in a weak voice.

We all nervously walk towards the train, feeling like the odd ones out, among all these people who know what their doing. I turn around, and then realise that this is goodbye. I stare at my family for a moment.

Mum looks tearful. I may as well get it over with, before the lump in my throat gets too big for my to cope with. I bend down and hug Ben. "You behave at school, okay?" I say. "Yes Sam." he nods mournfully, "and the same goes to you Tess!" And we hug tightly. Then I stand up, and glance at Nina, feeling slightly awkward. "Well, I'll see you Nina." I say, but then to my shock, she throws her arms around me, and hugs me. "Bye Sam." she sniffs. When I regain the ability to move, I weakly hug her back.

Finally I look at Mum. "What will I do without you…" she whispers.

I give her a stern look to match Professor Mcgonagall, then I step forward, and put my arms around her. "You are going to be fine, and that's a statement." I say, "But make sure, you take care of them. Okay? Promise me Mum." I break away and look her in the eyes.

They are swimming with tears. But she says "Oh Samantha, I promise." she nods, glancing at Nina, Tess and Ben. "You are so much like your Father, selfless to the bone."

I give her a sad smile. "Well, I'll see you all at Christmas." I say.

Then, I lift my trunk onto the train, get on, and stick my head out of the window. "I'll write to you, and tell you how everything's going. Make sure you do the same." Then I pause, how can I express all my concern for their well being? My hope that they will be okay? I open my mouth but Mum interrupts me. "We know Samantha." and smiles at me. I nod. "Goodbye." I whisper as the train starts to move. We wave at each other, until the train turns the corner, and I can't see them anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story, I've just been busy with my other two fanfics. I don't know if you guys like this story or not. How am I doing? If you are reading it, what do you think?_

 _As you can see, I think I have chosen who I am pairing Samantha with. It will probably change over time, I don't really know._

 _I would also like to make a shout out to Pirelletasse, thanks for faving my story, it means a lot to me._


	9. Chapter 9

_Right, I have just finished updating my other story, so here is the next chapter! Thank you for the other people who have started following and favoriting this story :)_

 _What do you guys think of the story? Any questions? Write a review if you want to say anything._

 _This chapter is about Samantha on the hogwarts express._

I haul my trunk with me and sigh when I see that every compartment is full. Eventually I see there is one that only has two people in it. A girl with very bushy brown hair, and that plump blonde boy who I saw at the entrance to the platform.

I open the door, and say "Um, could I please sit here?"

The boy jumps and looks more nervous than I feel. "Su-sure." he says in a slightly high pitched voice.

I smile at him, and lug my trunk through. With a bit of effort, I lift it up so it rests on the luggage rack.

I sit down and prepare to start reading one of my new books, but then a slightly bossy voice interrupted me.

"Hello, you must be a first year, I'm one two. I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?"

I looked up and saw that the girl with the bushy hair was talking to me.

"Ummm… I'm Samantha." I said nervously, for she had said this so fast that I had been taken aback. Sure enough, I was only given a few seconds to say this before the girl called Hermione started talking again.

"Hello Samantha, are you excited about going to Hogwarts? I am, well, I'm probably more excited than you are because I'm a muggle born and so I didn't know anything about the wizarding world when I got my letter. I was awfully surprised when I got it, and so were my parents but once Professor Mcgonagall explained were to go, I started to get excited about it. Have you read any of the textbooks, I have, it's really interesting! Oh, and did you know, Harry Potter is going to be in our year in Hogwarts!"

"Um, no I didn't, who's Harry Potter?" I ask in a dazed voice, trying to take in everything she's said.

Hermione looked stunned, "You don't know who Harry Potter is?" she gasped.

"Uh… No, I'm a muggle born too you see, and I don't read as much as you do so…"

"Your a muggleborn too!" she looks a little bit shocked, but mostly very happy. "That's so cool, I'm so glad I'm not the only one."

Hermione and I start to talk a little bit, once you got past her fast talking and obsession about textbooks and her slightly bossy nature, you kind of got to like her. Neville added in a few comments, holding on to something that looked like a toad.

After about an hour, something happened. Hermione opened the door, wanting to check how close we were to Hogwarts, when Trevor, Neville's toad hopped out of his hands and out the door.

"Trevor!" yelled Neville and ran after him. I looked at Hermione and sighed, "Looks like we'd better help him." Then we both ran off after him.

 _Thanks you guys for sticking with me, even though I have been really slow on my updates. I'm back to writing again :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks you guys for sticking with me, even though I have been really slow on my updates. I'm back to writing again :)_

 _This is the continued chapter on the Hogwarts express._

I look through the train, trying to look out for a toad in any of the compartments. I remember Hermione talking about the famous boy, Harry Potter. Apparently he had survived the deadly 'killing curse' as a baby. Wait a minute, _Harry?_

I remember the green eyed, messy haired boy I met in diagon alley. His name was Harry, and he had been coming out of the wand shop, he must have been Harry Potter.

Finally, I decide to open the door of one of the compartments to ask if they have seen Trevor, it might help us find him quicker.

I open the sliding door and stick my head through the door. There is a girl with shoulder length brown hair who had a slightly pug like face, and a pretty, but slightly sneering face with blonde hair. "Um, excuse me?" I say in a cautious voice, "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost it."

The two girls look up in surprise, "No, of course I haven't seen any toads, I'm surprised anyone has even gotten a toad out of the options for a pet!" said the blonde girl.

The pug faced girl sniggered at her comment. Then there was an awkward silence. "Are you two in first year?" I say. The girls nodded, the pug faced girl said "Yeah, I'm Pansy Parkinson, and she's Daphne Greengrass." Pansy indicated the blonde girl.

"So what house do you want to be in?" asked Daphne in slight curiosity, "Ummm… I'm not really sure." I say, realising I hadn't thought about this at all. Pansy said "We both are going to be in Slytherin." Daphne nodded proudly.

"Well, Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but there was no way I would want to be a Gryffindor, and if I was a Hufflepuff I would leave wouldn't you?" Daphne said.

Pansy suddenly started giggling, "The only thing worse than being a Hufflepuff, would be being a mudblood _and_ in that house."

I remembered that blonde boy calling me a mudblood in diagon alley.

I realise that I should leave before they find out this fact about me.

I return to my compartment, thinking hard about what Pansy had said, but neither Neville nor Hermione have returned. Then I look out the window and realise the train is slowing down, I quickly change into my school robes and prepare to get off the train.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi guys. Gees, 2016 is on it's way isn't it? I have been writing this story for a while. I would like to thank you guys again for the follows, favs and reviews. Thank you for sticking with me and my story_

 _I have a question for you guys, do you think Samantha ending up with Harry is a good idea? You see, it is quite important that I sort this part of the plot out._

 _So in the reviews, can you please put whether you think Samantha should romantically end up with: (A) Harry, (B) Name another character in the Harry Potter universe you think she could be with (I mean a student.), or (C) A character I could completely make up for her._

 _Please do this, I want your opinion on this,_

 _Thanks!_

I take a deep, nervous, breath and stepped into the corridor. I was bustled around by hundreds of hyper students. I dragged my trunk behind me and slowly made my way to a door to the outside.

There is a dark village, and the summer air is surprisingly cool with night time wind. I felt a little bit lost as students raced past me towards carriages, should I follow them?

I think of my family, they would all be in bed by now, well hopefully Mum gets an early night, she needs it. _See,_ I think to myself, _You can't stop worrying about them for more than an hour._ I know the voice is right, I was constantly worrying on the the train about them.

Then I hear a gruff, but friendly voice calling which interrupts my thoughts. " Firs' years, Firs' years over here!" I turned my head and saw a rather familiar man. He was very big, and he had a long shaggy black beard and hair to match. He would have been alarming, but I saw his warm beetle black eyes and heard the friendliness in his voice. I suddenly realised where I had seen him before, he had been with Harry the day I crashed into him at diagon alley!

I think Harry called him... Something that started with an H...

"Hi Hagrid!" Yelled another familiar voice. Harry was standing ahead of me in the crowd with a ginger boy. He was smiling at Hagrid. I nodded to myself, pleased that now I knew the names of three of the staff at Hogwarts.

I follow the small knot of students that is starting to break away from the other kids, and walk down a slippery, narrow path. Hagrid was checking there were no more first years and telling us to watch out step.

Everyone was silent, but I heard a sniff from somewhere out in front. It made me think of Neville, I wondered if he had found Trevor yet. Hagrid's voice boomed out again "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here."

The first years emerged into an open space and there was a loud gasp from all of them. But I couldn't make a sound, it was so amazing. A black lake stretched out in front of us and there was a great big mountain with a gleaming castle at the top, the lights shining from inside it's turrets. "Hogwarts!" I whispered.

Hagrid was smiling at our dumb struck faces. "No more'n four to a bout!" He called pointing to a crowd of small boats lying still in the lake. There was a scramble as we all tried to get one. I fought my way to the front of the crowd, and got into a boat with three people. Two girls and a boy.

"Everyone in, right then FORWARD!" Hagrid yelled from a boat of his own. The fleet of boats surged forwards, and I watched as the black water surged beneath us and the cliff moved closer.

I looked at the passengers who were with me. The two girls were twins I noticed, they had their dark hair into identical braids.

The boy beside me had curly hair, and he was wearing gleaming school robes. He looked stunned, and yet there was a slightly pompous look about him. He turned his head and whispered through the stunned silence, "Wow, I can't believe first years get to Hogwarts this way!" The boy sounded excited not at all snobby.

"Yeah it's really cool!" I agreed.

He nodded, "I suppose I'd better introduce myself, in case we are in the same house, I'm Ernie Macmillan." He said in a slightly pompous voice. But I saw that this was his organised way of being friendly. I smile and think of Hermione.

I shake his hand and say "I'm Samantha Bainsbury." He nods.

Then he leans his head towards the other two girls "What are your names?"

The twins turned their heads and looked at the two of us. "I'm Parvati Patel," said the girl on the left, "and I'm Padma Patel." Said the girl next to her.

We introduced ourselves to them two. While Ernie talked with them a bit, I went silent, staring as the cliff got very close. Hagrid told us to duck our heads as the first boats reached the entry of the huge cliff, we all put our heads down and I shivered as the hanging ivy brushed my neck. Ernie and the twins were silent now.

We entered a kind of underground harbour tunnel. A few minutes later I clambered out of the boat with Ernie beside me onto the pebbly shaw. "Oy, you there, is this your toad?!" Yelled Hagrid. I swung around and saw that Hagrid, while checking the boats, had found Trevor.

Neville let out a joyful cry and raced to get his toad. Then Hagrid led them up a passage way, until they got to the door of the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, this is a quick comment to apologise for the sucky last chapter. My grammar sucks, and I wrote it on an IPad. So there are a lot of mistakes in the chapter, I will edit it and re post it.

Please write in the reviews whether you think Samantha should end up with Harry or not.

I will put up a new chapter and a edited version of the last one I did tomorrow.

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's a little late, but the last chapter I wrote was the day before the 1st of January. So I have got one review from someone who said they were 100% for the Harry/Samantha pairing, so I guess that's a sign that most of you feel the same way?_

 _I've done some thinking about it too, I'm sticking by my decision at the moment. But does anyone else out there want to say who they think Samantha should be with?_

 _Anyways, Here's the chapter;_

I waited nervously, I hated suspense. But then the huge doors swung open and to my surprise, there stood Professor McGonagall. Hagrid's voice boomed out from the front "The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She said in her crisp tone, and then she pulled the door wide enough for the small crowd to enter. I gasped as I saw the entrance hall. It was truly amazing, only like the things I could dream of. Well, I suppose I should be used to my imagination coming to life by now. The hall was huge, there were stone walls with flaming torches which shone in the darkness, and their was a magnificent staircase made completely of marble which lead to the upper floors of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall lead us across the hall. We all walked very nervously, I took notice of everything that was around me. I could hear the loud talking of students from a door which I presume lead to an assembly hall of some sort. But instead of being taken to meat with the rest of the students, we were lead into a side chamber. I wondered what was going on?

All of the first years squeezed in, we all stood rather close together, United in our disarray. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor Mcgonnagall in an official sounding tone. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses." This ignited a few looks of fear, and I realised why. We had been told when and where we would be sorted, but not how we would be sorted.

"The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family with in Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall explained.

She then told us the names of each of the houses, and how each of them has it's own history and that each of them have produced great witch's and wizards.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking rule-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

I could see Ernie from the corner of my eye puffing out his chest and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle of amusement.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as you can while you wait."

She said this briskly and I watched as her eyes went to rest on poor Neville, who had his cloak fastened behind his ear, and the ginger boy who was standing with Harry who had dirt on his nose. My eyes moved from the red headed boy to Harry and I saw him anxiously trying to smooth down his messy hair.

I looked away, and kept my eyes down as Professor McGonagall said "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

She couldn't have made a more pointless command, everyone was already silent with nerves. She walked out of the small chamber into the great hall.

I stood there frozen, how were we going to get sorted? Was there going to be some sort of test? I felt my breathing go all funny. I wished I had the courage to turn to Ernie and ask him for his opinion, but I couldn't talk I was so anxious.

No other first years were talking much at all either, probably frozen with nerves like me. Well, everyone except for a bushy brown haired girl at the front. Hermione was whispering very fast about what spells she thought she needed and the ones she had already learned. I smiled a little at this, me and Hermione may not be proper friends yet, but I was certainly starting to get to know her even when we weren't talking to each other.

Then something happened which made me nearly have a heart attack and several people including Ernie scream in shock. About twenty transparent, grey people had glided through a wall. They were all talking and gliding through the air. "Ghosts" I whispered in shock.

Two ghosts in the front were arguing about something. One of them who was a fat little man was saying "Forgive and forget is what I say, we ought to give him another chance-"

A ghost in ruffles and tights interrupted him "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost-" then the ghost turned his head and looked at us in surprise, "I say, what are you all doing here?"

No one could answer him. We all just gaped.

"New students!" Said the jolly looking ghost called the Fat Friar "About to be sorted I suppose?"

More silence. But a few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know!"

But then I jumped again as a sharp voice said "Move along now!" I turned my head and saw that it was Professor McGonagall.

"The sorting ceremony's about to start."

 _Sorry! I know I'm leaving you hanging, but don't worry, tomorrow there is another chapter to come._

 _Please fav and review! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello. This is a quick note, I have gotten one review saying she would prefer it if Harry ended up with Ginny as usual. I would just like to tell the reviewer if she is reading this that don't worry, we are in the same boat! Ginny is one of my fav characters too, (along with ten others, I can never decide), and I am a hard core Hinny shipper as well, so I totally understand where you're coming from :) And also, Samantha is not going to be a part of the trio. If she does end up with Harry, it will only happen when she is in year six and she won't go hunting for horcruxs with them._

 _I am going to make Samantha an independent character from the trio. If she joined them, it wouldn't really work since her and Hermione are very similar. The only interaction she will have with the trio, is her being friendly to Hermione._

 _I have decided to not make a decision just yet. I will leave it at the moment. Samantha may end up with Harry, or she may not. Like I said, I'm not making any big decisions until perhaps she is in fifth year._

 _Anyway, here's the chapter;_

I looked up, my whole body firing with nerves. The sorting ceremony was starting? My heart starting thumping hard against my chest. The ghosts moved one by one and floated through a wall.

I felt dizzy and was only vaguely aware of Professor Mcgonagall telling us to form a line. I went behind Ernie and in front of a rosy cheeked, blonde girl.

"Follow me." Said the Professor's strict voice. The group and I followed her out of the small chamber, through the entrance hall, and into the great hall. If I had thought the entrance hall was brilliant, then it was nothing compared to this. The huge room was lit by thousands of small, floating candles. There were four long tables were hundreds of students sat in their houses. The tables had golden, glittering goblets and plates.

Up ahead was another long table where the teachers sat, I looked up nervously at them. Professor McGonagall lead us up to the front of the hall and made us stand in a line where we were face the hundreds of staring eyes. The silver figures of ghosts sat in amongst them, making the sight look even stranger.

I hated the way the students were gawking at us, this must happen every year, they must be used to it I thought irritably. Then I remembered that Harry was famous, so they must be all gaping at him. Then I heard Hermione's voice somewhere further along the line muttering something about an enchanted ceiling.

I look up and my jaw drops. It is the most amazing sight. The ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky that is above us. It is dark and inky, filled with millions and millions of stars. I had never saw so many stars before, where I lived there was so much light pollution it blocked them out.

Then I heard a noise which made me look down. Professor McGonagall had placed down a wooden stool in front of us with the oddest thing. A patched and very old pointy hat. None of the students looked at all surprised by this strange action.

There was about ten seconds of awkward silence where I continued to stare at the hat, imitating the students around me. Then to my bewilderment, a small tear in the hats mouth opened, and it began to move. A raspy voice began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The great hall burst into loud applause and the hat bowed to each of the four tables. I stared at it in amazement. "So the enchanted hat picks out our house for us, and my brother told me we had to duel a vampire. The idiot!" Ernie's annoyed voice muttered this next to me through the loud applause.

I felt a little bit weak at the knees with relief, all we had to do was try on this hat, well I suppose it's called the sorting hat. But then I felt bad again when I realised we had to be sorted in front of all these students, and did I possess any of those qualities? Did I have enough Chivalry, or Wisdom, or Cunning or Loyalty to be in any of those houses?

My thoughts were interrupted when Professor McGonagall came forward with a scroll of paper. "When I call your name, you come forward, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Then everything went into slow motion, I suddenly realised that she was going to read them out in alphabetical order. Suddenly I wished my last name wasn't 'Bainsbury'.

I will be the second person to be called out.

Professor Mcgonagall read out the first name "Abbot Hannah." The rosy cheeked, blonde girl in front of me walked shakily up to the stool, she slipped the hat on her head. After a few long seconds the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table let out a load cheer, and Hannah walks to it looking relieved.

I know what's going to happen next.

"Bainsbury, Samantha." Professor Mcgonagall calls out. I feel my insides squirm. I want to run through the Great hall, to the doubles doors into the entrance hall and out into the night. Then a voice whispers in my head;

"Bravery isn't just in big actions, it's in little things too. Like walking up and facing something you dread, or standing up to a friend. Bravery is everywhere."

It's a quote I heard from someone. I think someone in my family said it to me. I need to be brave.

I clench my fists and grit my teeth, then slowly walk up to the stool. I ignore the thousands of eyes watching me, and very carefully put the hat on my head.

There is three seconds of silence. Then a voice whispered in my ear "Interesting... Very interesting. A very talented and complex mind you have got here. You have plenty of courage, with a large amount of selflessness and loyalty. You will work very hard academically. But I think the main choice here is between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

I raise my eyebrows. Wondering which house he would choose.

"You would do very well in Gryffindor... But would it make you the best person you could be... No, I don't think it would. The best choice I think for you is HUFFLEPUFF!"

I gasp as the hat is taken off my head. It's over. It's over, and I'm in my house. I smile and slip off the stool, I can see the Hufflepuff's cheering loudly. I quickly sit down at their table, I have an empty space on my right, but on my left sits a boy who looks about 14 years old. He is tall and has dark hair. "Well, good job. Welcome to Hufflepuff." He smiles "The name's Cedric." I shake his hand.

Then everyone goes quiet and I turn in my seat to watch what happens next. I gasped when I heard a very familiar name called out "Bones, Susan."

A girl I knew quite well with a long dark plait sat down in the stool. It was Susan, the girl I had met in Diagon alley! Susan placed the hat on her head. A moments pause then the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!" I clapped and cheered loudly as Susan came towards my table, she saw me and then ran to sit beside me. "Hi Sam." She whispered happily, "Hey!" I grinned back.

I could see the ghost of the Fat friar sitting a little bit away whispering "Three Hufflepuff's in a row! My, my this is turning out to be a good evening!"

The rest of the sorting went in a blur. My head went up when I heard Hermione's name. She ran eagerly to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. After a few moments the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I whooped and clapped loudly with everyone else. I was happy for Hermione, because she looked like she had gotten the house she had wanted.

Neville, to my surprise went to Gryffindor as well, all though he spoiled his victory slightly when he ran off the stool to the table in relief, only to find he was still wearing the hat.

There wasn't too many people left now. Too my surprise, when I heard the name "Malfoy, Draco." I saw the same blonde haired boy who had called me mud blood in diagon alley, swagger up to the stool. The minute the hat was on his head he was put in Slytherin.

After the twins were sorted into Gryffindor, Harry's name was called. He walked nervously up to the stool, sat down and after a few very long moments, was put in Gryffindor. He looked very happy and relieved.

Finally, after the ginger boy who was called Ron was put in Gryffindor and "Zabini Blaise" was put in Slytherin, the sorting was over.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated!

I hope you guys like the idea of Samantha being in Hufflepuff. I just thought it was the right house for her.

Anyway, here's the next chapter;

As Professor Mcgonagall put the stool away, I suddenly realised where that quote about bravery had come from. My Dad had said it to me once when I was little. I am stunned that I remembered it.

Then I was snapped out of my thoughts as Professor Dumbledore stood up smiling radiantly, his arms open wide. "Welcome!" He said in a cheerful voice, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: *Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat down again and everyone clapped and cheered. I stared at the headmaster in surprise, I hadn't expected a headmaster to ever say anything like that. I couldn't help but think that I rather liked Professor Dumbledore.

Susan let out a giggle, "Dumbledore's a bit mad isn't he? I mean, he's an extraordinary wizard, but he's mad!" She grinned.

I nodded in agreement, from the things that Hermione had lectured me about Dumbledore, he sounded like he was a genius.

"Want some Broccoli?" said Susan.

I stared at her, "What are you..." Then I saw the dishes. The plates that had been empty a few moments before, were now full to the brim with food. My mouth fell open.

Susan grinned and served me some of the Broccoli, "I'll take that as a yes."

Once I had gotten over the shock of the enormous amount of food, I started to serve myself some lamb, potatoes and peas. I couldn't believe how much good quality food there was. I was used to take away cheap dinners at home, and now I had the choices of food from Pork, Carrots, chicken, steak, Yorkshire pudding and many other food like this, and for some strange reason, there was mint humbugs there too.

I started to eat and listened to the talk around me. "Ahhhh... All this food looks so good, if only..." Said a voice. I looked up, the ghost of the Fat friar was staring at our plates longingly. Susan looked at him with a sympathetic gaze. "Ghosts can't eat food." She whispered to me and I nodded.

"Well never mind!" Said the friar looking cheerful again "There's much to be happy about, it looks like we have a good line up of new Hufflepuffs!"

Then I heard a boy called Justin Finch-fletchly talking from near by. "My Mum, oh you should have seen her expression when she saw the letter. It was really surprising for me, finding out I was a wizard and all since my parents are non-magical."

I looked over and saw he was saying this to the rosy cheeked girl called Hannah Abbot. "I can imagine!" She said, "What about you Susan? How were your parents?"

Susan looked up, for she had just finished talking to the Fat friar. "Oh, how were they when they got my letter? They were fine. My Mum's a witch and Dad was just happy that he had produced a witch for a daughter since the letter proves you are magically talented."

Ernie Macmillan was listening to what she had said. "Yes, that's the same with my parents. My parents are both wizards. They were so proud when I got my letter." He said this in a pompous tone.

Susan looked at Ernie with a faintly annoyed expression. Luckily Justin started talking about chocolate frog cards.

After a few more minutes when, mostly all the plates were clear, the food in the plates switched over to desserts. I stared as I saw things like Ice-cream, jelly, strawberries, Trifles, tarts and many other things appeared.

After a few minutes of the wonderful dessert, the puddings disappeared from the plates.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to talk again, everyone went silent. "Ahem- Just a few more words now we are all fed and watered." He said. "I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forests in the grounds is forbidden to all people. Some of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His twinkling eyes flashed to where two red headed boys were sitting at the Gryffindor table, I noticed that they were twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you yet again that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials..."

Quidditch? What was that?

"-Will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore continued.

Susan started to laugh along with a few other people, then she stopped and gasped. "Wait... He's serious!"

"Looks like it" I whisper back "I wonder what is so dangerous in that corridor that it is out of bounds?"

But then Dumbledore's voice boomed out from amongst the whispers. "And now, before we do to bed, let us sing the school song!" Then he lifted up his wand and conjured up a ribbon which flew high up in the air and twisted into words.

I suddenly realised that many of the Professor's smiles, including Professor Mcgonagal's, had become rather fixed.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!"

And the whole school bellowed;

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at different times, Susan and I finished around about in the middle, but the slowest were the two red headed twins, who were deliberately singing at a slow funeral march. Dumbledore didn't look at all annoyed with them, and conducted the last few lines with his wand. He clapped loudly and then said "Ah music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Hufflepuff first years all followed the two prefects, it was a long walk, down quite a few stairs. Many of the people around me looked sleepy, but I felt wide awake. Finally, as we walked through a corridor which had many pictures of fruit, we reached a doorway which was blocked by a pile of barrels.

"In order to get to our common room, you need to tap this barrel." Said the girl prefect. She bent down and lightly tapped on the surface of one of the barrels.

Then, all of the barrels rolled away, showing a small passage way. Everyone bent down, and walked through it with their heads down.

We emerged into a lovely room which felt very cosy, it was warm. There was over stuffed yellow and black sofas all over the place and round windows were there was a view of a field of grass, blowing lightly in the night time breeze. There were round wooden doors all over the place.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right." Said the prefect pointing out two of the doors. The group split in two, and Susan and I walked near the front. Hannah opened the door and we all clambered inside. The room was very snug, with four poster beds with each person's trunk beside it. There were two arm chairs beside a window.

All of the girls went to their trunk, pulled out their pyjamas and got changed. Once my PJs were on I closed my trunk and got into my bed. I was in the bed closest to the window, and I was in between Susan and Hannah's beds.

Everyone crawled into their sheets sleepily. I talked with Susan a little bit once the lights were out. "I'm so happy we're in the same house." She whispered to me.

"Me too." I yawn.

Just as Susan's breathing slows, and my eyes have fluttered closed, I briefly think of the warning that Dumbledore bestowed apon us about the third floor corridor. Then I slip into an easy sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Did you know that there's a hundred and forty two staircases at Hogwarts? And that some of them can move? Or that some have a vanishing step, and that if you don't remember to jump over it, your foot would fall through?

Finding your way around the Hogwarts castle is hard. There are doors that only open if you ask politely or tickle them in the right place. And then some doors are really just walls that look like doors, and they are just pretending.

Everything seemed to keep moving around so it made it hard to remember where anything was. I swear the coats of armour standing around the place could walk, and the people in the portraits kept going to visit each other.

The ghosts were a part of the problem too sometimes. If you weren't careful, you could accidentally walk through one which was a most dreadful experience as poor Ernie found out when he ran into the bloody baron.

The fat friar was nice enough to point out directions to 1st year Hufflepuffs. But if you ran into Peeves when you were late for class, you were doomed.

From dropping waste paper baskets on your head, to pelting you with chalk or sneaking up behind you, grabbing your nose and yelling "GOT YOUR KONK!" Peeves mad life for everyone very difficult.

But even worse then Peeves was Filch, the old school care taker. Filch knew the secret passages like the back of his hand, and could appear behind you suddenly, and give you such a fright you would swing around and stare strait into his rather unpleasant face.

Filch's cat was called Mrs Norris. She was scrawny, dust coloured and had bulging lamp like eyes identical to Filch's. If you put one toe out of line, she would immediately go and get her master with a flick of her tail and he would appear wheezing a few seconds later. Susan swore to me that it was her biggest ambition to kick Mrs Norris.

So yes, finding your way around the castle was very tricky, but then there was the lessons.

We studied the night sky at midnight every Wednesday on the astronomy tower, we learnt the names of stars and the movements of the planet. I personally loved doing this since I had never seen stars at home. But then everyone was exhausted the next morning on Thursday.

Three times a week, we went to the Green houses and studied plants with Professor Sprout. Hufflepuffs had an advantage for Herbology, since Professor Sprout was the head of Hufflepuff, and she always put lot's of plants in our common room.

I liked both Charms and Transfiguration. The charms teacher, Professor Flitwick was a very short man, with a squeaky voice but he was still a very good teacher. Professor Mcgonagall took Transfiguration, I liked her a lot, even thought she was very strict and the first thing she had said to us was "Anyone messing around in class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." And then she had went on to explain how her subject was one of the most complex and dangerous types of magic we would learn at Hogwarts.

The most boring class for me was History of magic, I absolutely adored history, but I just couldn't enjoy it when Professor Binns made it so unbearably boring. He was the only Professor who was a ghost, he had fallen asleep in front of a fire in the staff room, and he had got up the next morning to teach, but he left his body behind him.

His method of teaching was to drone on about Emeric the evil, and Emeric the Oddball and what not, while we all scribbled down notes on a piece of paper.

I flicked my hair back, I was now sitting in defence against the dark arts. "I've been looking forward to this subject the whole week!" Susan whispered excitedly.

"What do you think Professor Quirrel's like?" I wonder.

The door opens and a nervous looking man wearing a turban stands there. He beckons us to come into the room. Immediately, inhale a strong sent of garlic. Susan reals back, he face scrunched from the smell.

We all find a seat and I sit in between Justin and Susan. Ernie walks over to sit next to Susan but she gives him an annoyed look. He turned red and quickly hurries over to where Hannah was.

"W-w-welcome to D-defence a-against the d-ark arts." Said Quirrel in a stuttering, terrified voice.

"T-this subject I-is meant to teach y-you to d-defend yourselves a-against dark m-magic and c-creatures. As you can smell, I-I have f-filled this room w-with the s-smell of Garlics to protect myself f-from... Vampires." Quirrel gave a little shudder as he said this.

Susan stared at the Professor, then looked at me as if to say "Is this a joke?"

The Professor spent the whole lesson telling us in his stuttering voice about vampires, and how to defend himself. Susan whispered to me about how he had come across one in Romania, and that he was scared that it was hunting him down. Hence the garlic stench.

Ernie put up his hand and asked where Quirrel had gotten his turban from. Quirrel stuttered for a few minutes about how an African prince had rewarded him with it for getting rid of a zombie.

But when I asked how Quirrel had fought off the zombie, he went red and started to talk about what he had had for breakfast.

As Susan complained about the poor quality of the lesson, I pondered about Quirrel's turban, and what was so mysterious about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys, look, I know I haven't updated in WEEKS.

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! :(:(:(:(

The thing is, with a mix of a bit of writers block, a week long holiday to my relatives batch and me feeling a bit tired and sad, my fan fic writing hasn't been going too well.

With Samantha, I am going to continue, I'm just a bit stuck. It's difficult because she's a side line character. She's not caught up in the trio, she's not in Gryffindor, she's independent from all that. Which I like that about her, but it makes writing her first year at Hogwarts quite hard.

I am stuck on so many points like what is she going to do in first year? Who is she going to end up with romantically? Did I make the right choice putting her in Hufflepuff?

The fact is, I have been going through some insecurities. I will try and put up a chapter soon, but I hope you understand that I am trying to pull myself out of this writer's ditch that I have fallen in to. :(

So thanks to the few people who seem to like this story and are still following and faving it. Your support is appreciated :)


	18. Chapter 18

( _Peeks out from behind rock and holds up white flag)_

 _So... Uh, yeah it's been a month. Ehkay, this isn't good._

 _Here we go, Fanfiction author attempts to come up with an excuse for not updating._

 _Well, for starters, school has started back up again. They seem to like throwing difficulties at me! (Those teachers who go "Heeeey, those kids seem to loooove Homework, let's give them EVEN MORE!)_

 _Then also, well, I'm not going to be specific, but I don't know, lets just say been I've beenfighting some of my own dementors that have been taking away the fun out of my life. It's made me more mature as a person I guess?_

 _So... Yeah. Samantha seems to have kind of stopped, which isn't good._

 _The thing is, I don't know if this is a good story, I like writing it, but should I keep going?_

 _But anyway, thanks to the people who for some weird reason, are STILL following this story. You guys are like, waaaaaay too loyal or whatever._

 _But in the reviews, just put any constructive, positive, or neutral reviews saying whether you guys still like the story or not._

 _But as a feeble apology, here's a part of an unfinished chapter I abandoned a while ago:_

Dear Mum, Nina, Tessa and Ben.

What is there to say? Hogwarts... It's unbelievable. I mean, I suppose it should be since it's a magic school, but still... Wow.

Everything is so topsy turvey here. There are talking paintings, ghosts, and singing hats.

Gees, this is already starting to sound like a bizarre poem.

Lessons are difficult, there's so much more to magic then just waving a wand and mumbling a whole lot of nonsense. You learn about magical plants, creatures, how to transfigure things, potions, astronomy and defensive spells.

How are you guys going? Mum, is you job going alright? Tess, is school going alright? Nina, are you behaving in class? And Ben, how are you?

All I'm trying to ask is how are all of you?

When you reply, write a note back and send it with Europa, she'll know where to go.

I've already made some friends. Susan Bones is in the same house as me and she's really great.

The other girls and boys in my house are alright, apart from Zacihrias Smith. He's very annoying and snarky. There's a boy called Ernie Macmillan, I rather want to be friends with him, but Susan doesn't seem to like him much.

There's a really nice girl called Hermione, who's in a different house, but she is a muggleborn like me and she's a genius. (It's hard to believe she's only 11!)

Write back soon!

Samantha

I sign my name and look out of the window. It's a clear day and the sky is a brilliant blue. I smile, today is Saturday, the first day off from all the madness of lessons. I have a lot of Homework to do, but that should be fine.

I decided to write my family a letter, even though it's early morning. I badly want to hear from them.

I slip out of the window seat and walk toward Europa, folding the parchment in my hand as I do. The owlery was a very nice place, with the sun gleaming through the room.

I tie the note to Europa's outstretched talon.

She hops onto my shoulder and I walk towards the window and open it wide.

I smile as the wind rushes into my face.

"Okay girl, take this to Number 11, Watercross street in Evanstown. My Mum knows how the post works, so she should let you in through the window." I whisper quietly. Europa gives me one affectionate nip, then she takes off, out the window and into the sky.

I watch her for a bit, then turn to go back to the dormitory.

 _So, that's the unfinished next chapter I was going to put up. It doesn't mean I'll start putting up stuff regularly again, but I am going to try my best._

 _Thanks again._


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys,

I would like to thank all of you, who have read and appreciated the stuff I put up! You guys are amazing.

Unfortunately, it has been ages since I have updated.

I have now made a decision, to stop writing this, and most of my other stories

Not forever, just until I have gotten stuff under control.

My characters are important to me, but I think I need to learn a better writing style before I can do any of them justice.

This has been really fun, and you guys are great. Thanks for liking these loony stories of mine!


End file.
